


I’m Staying For Good:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Attraction, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Confessions, Consensual, Crushes, Cuddling & Snuggling, Developing Relationship, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s10e22 Aloha (Goodbye), Established Relationship, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Future, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Injury Recovery, Kissing, Leaving Home, Love Confessions, M/M, Major Character Injury, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Post-Episode: s10e22 Aloha (Goodbye), Rating: M, Ratings: R, Recovery, Romance, Sad, Sadstuck, Secret Crush, Slash, Talking, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:34:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27962348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve decided to stay in Hawaii, What does Danny say?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Kudos: 5





	I’m Staying For Good:

*Summary: Steve decided to stay in Hawaii, What does Danny say?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

Commander Steve McGarrett realized how much he is gonna lose, If he leaves home, Just for a little awhile. The **_Five-O Commander_** is also realizing that he is in love with his best friend, & partner, Detective Danny “Danno” Williams, Almost losing the blond did something to his soul.

After Daiyu Mei was brought to jail, & processed. Steve wanted to make sure that the shorter man was comfortable, & settled back into his home. Once, He rearranged everything, The Former Seal was glad that he was staying, & not leaving for anything big anymore. He found that he had everything in the world right there.

He found Danny on the beach, & he smiled, cause he could get use to see him like this for the rest of his life. The Loudmouth Detective said, “I guess that you are leaving now”. He turned to him, & he was disappointed that he couldn’t get him to stay, & that their friendship wasn’t enough for him to do that. The Hunky Brunette decided to make his move right then, & there.

“I’m not leaving, I’m staying for good, & found that peace that I was looking for, It was here the whole time”, Steve says with a small smile. He caressed his cheek, & said in an whisper, “You are my peace, I love you, Danno”. Danny was shocked by the revelation, that Steve just made.

“You what ?”, He asked in shock & awe, as he looked at him. “I love you, Danny, Anywhere I go, I want you to come with me”, The Former Seal said with love. Danny moved gently to him, as he was recovering from his injury. The Newly Formed Couple were sharing their first kiss, as they cuddled against each other. They started to plan their future, & the trip that the Five-O Commander had planned out too.

The End.


End file.
